The G Bracelet Origins
by DK-Oken
Summary: A side story to the G Bracelet Chronicles. The stories of the main cast's lives before they ended up with their bracelets, and how they received them. Read the Chronicles first to understand this story!
1. Melissa Rogers

**The G-Bracelet Origins: Melissa Rogers**

"I'm sorry." Said a man in front of the door to the Grace Homeless Shelter. "We can't accept anyone anymore. We're full for the night. You might want to try St. Anne's downtown."

The door then closed, leaving yet another homeless teenager on the streets another night. Knowing that St. Anne's Homeless Shelter was over two hours away on foot, the rugged young woman found her way to an alley, and crouched herself into a ball to maintain warmth. Her thoughts began to wander, as they always do every night. She remembers the alcohol on the dining room table, slowly emptying as each hour passed. She remembers a new bottle end up on the table every day, thus repeating the same process. Worst of all, she remembered the pain of his belt, and the cries she would scream, begging him to stop. She knew the scars on her back would never heal, and these thoughts cried her to sleep every cold night outside.

She was awakened by the bright light of the sun, even in the darkness of the alleyway. She was annoyed to be woken up so early, but thankful that it was getting warmer outside. She went into the Grace Shelter again, which welcomed her to have a warm meal. The thought of soup, to her, seemed so simple, yet so mouth watering. She ate the bowl quickly and then went back outside, finding a place on the street to beg for change. Her "earnings" for the morning were small, but people were usually nice to her once noon came around. It wasn't long before she was greeted by an elderly gentleman who smiled down upon her. She looked up to see him, but the glare of the sun kept his face hidden in the shadows.

"You seem to be in need of something special, my dear." He said to her.

"I'm just looking for some change, old man." she responded, assuming he was asking for sexual favors. "I'm not that kind of girl."

The old man chuckled a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant nothing of the sort. I mean to give you something that will help you a great deal."

"Unless it's a house or winning lottery ticket, I don't think--"

He placed something into her hand, and closed it, smiling at her once. "You seem to enjoy living in the shadows, so use this Blitz, and make the shadows your ally to hunt down your enemies."

He then walked away into a crowd, as she got up to find him. He seemed to have disappeared without a trace. She looked at what was in her hand, revealing a small envelope. She opened the envelope to find a small, simple looking black bracelet. She seemed confused of what this crazy old man was doing, but she shrugged it off, and put it on. She then found a small piece of paper in the envelope, with a simple message on it.

_Say your name, Blitz, Launching! and let the shadows guide you._

"Melissa Rogers, Blitz, Launching? What the hell--"

After saying the command, her bracelet began to glow, and a black light surrounded her body, as the Blitz armor encased her. She looked at herself to se that she wasn't just wearing some raddy clothes anymore. It wasn't long after that her mind began to flow with the information of her new toy, and quickly activated the Mirage Colloid, hiding herself from plain sight.

"Whoa," she said to herself. "This is going to be interesting."

The day concluded rather quickly, as Melissa processed everything that happened to her today. She kept going over what the old man told her, about using the shadows to hunt down her enemies. She started thinking about who she considered an enemy, and only one name came to mind.

Midnight arose a building Melissa once called home. She knew that if she wanted to come here, it would have to be after her father was drunk and passed out on the couch. She activated the Blitz and snuck in. She found him the same way she always found him at night. He was drunk off his ass, watching some cheap late night soft core porn on cable. She walked over to him, thankfully invisible, as she armed on of her silver projectiles. She pointed it directly at his face. All she could feel was a hatred for this man, and it was a hatred that she could feel for no one else. She was ready to fire, when she realized what she was doing.

"What the hell am I doing?" she said to herself, "If I do this, I'm no better than he is!"

She moved her weapon away, and aimed it at the alcohol bottles on the dining room table. She fired, shattering every bottle on the table. The noise didn't even wake him up for a second. She looked down on him once again, only in pity.

"Hmm, Figures." she said as she left as silently as she entered. She took to the sky, and flew off, not caring where she went.

She went for hours on end, taking breaks when needed. It seemed strange that she didn't need much food while she was wearing the Blitz. She then realized that the suit was controlling her metabolism, letting her go for longer periods without food. It still didn't change the fact that she was craving food. She spotted an island nearby, and decided to set down and look for something to eat. It was then that her radar detected three incoming mobile suits. They moved in rather fast and stopped her in her way. The two mobile suits at each end of the centre were simple looking. They were blue models with dome-shaped heads, carrying beam-bladed battle axes. The centre was a more impressive suit, with a red and yellow chest plate, with a green and yellow mount on his arm that looks like a dragon's head.

"Halt!" said the leader. "State your reason for trespassing in our airspace!"

"Umm..." she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was trespassing. I was just running."

"Running?" he asked. "What from?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "There's no turning back for me."

He moved closer to her slowly. "Well, in that case, I welcome you."

"Welcome?" she said, not hearing that word in a long time.

"We are a small group of people, planning to help change the world. Help us, and you can make this your home."

"How do you plan to change the world?" she asked.

"We will probably have to fight for it," The leader said. "But I believe we can succeed with our superior technology, and little blood will be spilled."

"Well, I guess I can join. I haven't had a decent meal in some time, and I could use some rest."

"Excellent!" he said, "We welcome you then. What's your name?"

"Melissa Rogers" she answered.

"My name is Lars Keough," He responded. "Commander of the Mobile suit fleet."

Commander Keough was as good as his word. For the next several months, Melissa felt like she was at home. She had made friends in the Unit, and trained hard to become a fighter. Lars treated her well, partly because she was the only other Gundam based unit. She was promoted to Lieutenant after just a few weeks, and was privy to all of the Commander's plans.

Night fell, and Melissa lay awake in her bed. She decided to get up and take a walk around the complex, and decided to look at the stars from the arena area. As she walked closer, she heard the sound of weapons clashing. She knew a battle was going on, so she rushed toward the arena, to see a Gouf model suit, in combat with Lars and his Shenlong. The Gouf noticed her and opened a secure communication channel to her.

_"Get off the island now!" _ Her communicator said. _"Keough is a madman! He kills anyone who wants to leave! He plans to use us as pawns for genocide! You have the best chance to escape! Go get help!" _

His last words were garbled when the Shenlong ran its Dragon Fang through the Gouf's chest. His suit then exploded, but Shenlong was unharmed. He set down and saw Melissa standing there. He powered down, and asked to see what she knew.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my dear." He said. "He tried to overthrow my operation."

"I see." She said, trying to sound like she believed him. "Then I guess he got what he deserved."

"Indeed. So how come you're still up?" he asked her.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd take a walk around."

"Well, I'm sure everything is okay now." Lars said to her. "You get some rest."

"Yes, Sir." She said, as she went back to her room.

A ruckus began to hit hard in the afternoon, as alert sirens went off like crazy. Melissa rushed to the command room to find out what was happening.

"Report!" she said.

"We have a trespasser on the island." A computer operator said. "He's been there for several hours with no movement.

"Send a team to investigate!" Lars said as he walked in, overhearing everything. "Bring him in alive."

"Yes sir!" said the operative as he activated the loudspeaker, "Command squad one to briefing room. Repeat, command squad one to briefing room!"

Melissa wondered who this new person was. Would he be a member of her new family, or just another casualty in Lars Keough's deadly war game? Her only hope was that whoever it was, he would at least be able to defend himself.

END


	2. Sandra Robins

**The G-Bracelet Origins: Sandra Robins (Strike)**

Her tears flowed every night, as she lay curled up in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar man. The noise of loud music coming from the other room kept her awake, as she contemplated the life she chose.

_If I never gave myself to Mark, would I not have been brought into this life? Would I be able to be considered an equal in the eyes of people? Or will I always be nothing more than an object to them that they can use? Why do I even let them do these things to me? Would they notice if I wasn't here anymore?_

Morning came, and with well practiced stealth, she slipped away from the bed without waking her partner. She made it to the room, where dozens of people lay passed out on couches, chairs, and even the hard wood floor. She made it out and walked home, her thoughts constantly bothering her.

Her arrival home was the same as always. Door locked, house empty. Her parents had little time at home, since they were E.R. doctors at the local hospital. She went straight up to her room, and lay in her bed, crying once more, with the thought of her recent actions overwhelming her. She managed to compose herself after time, and then chose to turn on her computer and check her E-Mail. At the side of her computer, lay a bundle wrapped with a bow. A card noticeably said the name "Sandra" on it, so she opened it. Inside was a blue bracelet, and a necklace which had an odd design for a pendant. She assumed it was a present from her parents, so she placed the necklace around her neck, and then put the bracelet on her wrist.

Her computer finished loading, and alerted her that she had E-Mail. She checked it, and found ten different messages from various guys she hadn't even met yet. She was smart enough not to give out her phone number to people, so her parents wouldn't suspect her actions. But she became well known among the male population of her school, and everybody wanted a piece of her. Another E-Mail mentioned a party happening tonight, which she decided to go to. It was better than being home all alone again. The last email was from an unknown sender, with the subject. "The bracelet you were just given". She assumed it was from one of her parents, so she opened the mail:

_"Hello Sandra Robins,_

_The package you have just received is a valuable treasure. That bracelet doesn't seem like much, but in actuality, it is an incredible power source called a G-Bracelet. With it, you can call forth a suit of armor known as a Gundam. The necklace you were given is a piece of a much bigger puzzle. You must protect that, and find the one who is worthy of receiving it. _

_To activate your Bracelet, you must use the following voice command, _

_"Sandra Robins, Strike, Launching!" _

_Once you do so, you will be able to strike back at your enemies, and those who oppress you. _

_I know things haven't been easy for you, and I hope that with this new gift, you will find a way to make things better. _

_Safe journey, Strike_

_"The Government delivery man"_

After reading the mail, she was confused.

'Whoever this guy is, he must be insane.' She thought to herself. She shrugged off the thought, and went down to make breakfast, then decide on what to wear for the party tonight.

That night, the party turned out to be packed, with people laughing, and drinking, and the occasional joint being passed around. She partook in everything she could find, when a man walked up to her, and began talking to her. She found him cute, and decided to stay around him. They talked on the couch for some time, as she finally found out his name was Brett, and they flirted constantly. He finally whispered into her ear, and they went upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms.

As Brett suggested she go in first, she walked into the room, and saw two other guys in the corners. She knew what was going on, and she tried to walk out, only to find Brett blocking her way out.

"Don't be afraid. These are my buddies, Max and M.J.. I just thought they'd wanna be a part of the fun too."

She stepped back, "Whoa, that's not how I do things!" she said, as the three guys moved in closer to her.

"Really, it's not like you have a choice here." Brett said, as he reached to grab her. She managed to pull away, but her new necklace was exposed from her top. Brett stopped and noticed it.

"Holy crap!" he said to the others. "She's the one with the fragment."

"Nice!" Max replied. "We can have our jollies, and take something back to the boss."

"Two birds with one stone." M.J. said. "I love it!"

"Now, princess," Brett said to her. "Give us the necklace, and we promise you'll have a good time."

She grabbed the necklace with her hand, and showed her refusal. Brett then lunged at her, and she moved to the side, grabbing him by the collar, and throwing him into the others. She then proceeded to run out of the room, and get out of the house. They took no time in chasing her down. Her frantic running got her cornered in a back alley, as they found her, and slowly approached her. It was then she remembered the E-Mail, saying the necklace was important. She knew that these three didn't deserve it, so she decided that there was no other option. As crazy as it seemed to her, she shouted the keywords.

"Sandra Robins, Strike, Launching!"

Her body began to glow, illuminating the alleyway, as her new suit of armor surrounded her body. She looked at her pursuers, as they began to glow as well, creating three different armors. One black, one blue, and one green. She looked up, showing she had a clear path, and almost instinctively, a black and red flight pack, appeared on her back. She launched into the air, and tried to escape. The three continued to follow.

She pushed herself as hard as she could, using up too much of her suit's energy. She knew that they would be able to catch up soon if she didn't do something. Her suit gave her the option of diverting non-essential power to the thrusters to keep her in the air longer. She did so without hesitation.

It didn't take long for the three pursuers to fire at her, hoping to disable her. One of them succeeded in damaging one of her thrusters, and she began to slow down.

She noticed that she had a communication system, and sent out a distress signal, not caring who would pick it up.

"Please! If anyone is out there! Please, help me! I'm being chased by three mobile suits, and I'm badly damaged, and almost out of power. If there is anyone in the area that can help, please come quickly!"

She set the message to repeat, and hoped that someone would find her and be able to help her, before it was too late.

END


End file.
